the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Themes
Love is a friendship set to music - Joseph Campbell A story without music is like a heart without a soul, here listed are the themes attributed to each of the characters and events of The Fantasy Odyssey, past, present and future. Past= Achilles' Theme|"Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are lions!" Kyra Spyros|"The gods were smiling on me always, sadly their smiles did not break the chains." Rose's Theme|Princess Rose Queen Rose|Queen Rose The Nightwatchman-0|The Nightwatchman Proctor's Theme|Proctor's Theme Norin|Norin's Theme Lyra|"I may be Queen of Elis, but my home is where my heart resides. And it resides with my family." Callandra's Theme|"Only mortals can die... I am no mortal." Thetis' Theme|Mother of Achilles, Siren of the Deep Solon Spyros' Theme|"I have seen much in my time, sometimes I wish I were blind." Queen Thalia & Callandra|Queen Thalia & Callandra |-| Present= Young Tora's Theme|When she was young and innocent Torani's Theme|Queen Torani's Theme Dark Torani's Theme|Run and hide people! Run and hide! Gwaine|"That's SIR Gwaine to you!" Panos' Theme|"Is this my destiny?" Samiyah's Theme|"I am my mother's daughter, but I am not my mother." Lorcan's Theme|Lorcan's Theme Dante's Theme|I am the Lion, I am the Dragon..." Shaina Stormborn's Theme|A phoenix rises from the ashes, and so must I." Young Seifa's Theme|Seifa's Childhood Theme Seifa's Theme|Seifa's Adult Theme Percival's Theme|Percival's Theme Flynn's Theme|"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smoulder." Ahsoka's Theme|Ahsoka's Theme Eira's Theme|Eira's Theme Mithian's Theme|Mithian's Childhood Theme Mithian's Theme 2|Mithian's Adult Theme Laini's Theme|"My mood matches the weather, unless I'm pissed off." Thayn's Theme|"Wait until they get a load of me!" Siri's Theme|Siri's Theme Eldin's Back Up Theme|"Just because I wear stupid, doesn't mean I'm pink!... No wait-" Arista's Theme|Can't talk. Killing." "Ours By Right"|"Aren't we a pair of twats, my love?"... "Yes dear, big ones." Saphira's Theme|Saphira's Theme Aithusa's Theme|Aithusa's Theme Raksus|Fire Made Flesh. The theme for the Raksus breed of dragons; Virgil, Auron, Litani & Theia Emrys' Theme-0|Emrys' Theme Rose Storm II|Rose Storm II's Theme Sir Bedivere's Theme|Bedivere's Theme Galahad's Theme|"I am Sir Guy's heir...not Sir Guy himself." Swann Song|River Swann's Theme The Faceless Man|Quranis/ Darius Theme The Lady of the Lake|Valisilwen's Theme Sansa's Theme|Sansa's Theme Keras|Keras' Theme Lily|Lily's Theme Vivian|Vivian's Theme Shaina's Lullaby|Shaina's Lullaby King Nantes' Theme|Nantes' Theme |-| Future= Clara's Theme-0|Clara's Theme Clara|Clara's Alternate Theme Kahlee Storm's Theme|Rosalie Storm's Theme Morgana's Theme|Morgana's Theme Torin's Theme|He'll find his own way Dastan's Theme|Dastan's Destiny Peregryn's Theme|He's so OVERT, he's COVERT! Erin's Theme|Erin's Theme Alayne's Theme|Alayne Storm's Theme Nimueh's Theme|Nimueh Storm's Theme The Family Midas|The Theme for the collective family Rhaegar's Theme|Rhaegar's Theme Lorelei|Lorelei's Theme Auréle of Midas|Auréle's Theme Nerynia's Theme|Nerynia's Theme Halion's Theme|Halion's Theme (The Duckling) Raiden's Theme|Raiden's Theme Azrael|Azrael's Theme Pellinore's Theme|Pellinore's Theme |-| Locations= Elysium|Elysium - Land of the Elves Isle of Myrmidon|Myrmidon The Isle of Midas|The Isle of Midas Old Elis|Elis before The Doom The Gardens of Elis|The Gardens of Elis Grotto of the Sirens|Grotto of the Sirens Hades|Hades The Temple of Apollo|The Temple of Apollo Mount Olympus|Mount Olympus Callandra's Throne Room|Callandra's Throne Room Camelot|Once the land of King Arthur, now ruled by his nephew, King Galahad and Galahad's wife, Queen Eira Storm. The Winter Palace of Elysium|It had to be done! LOL Elysium Tavern|An Elysium Tavern Celebrations and Happy Times= Through the Marketplace|Arrival in Elis To The Elves|Kyra's first visit to Elysium Celebration in Elysium|The Elves know how to PARTAY!!!! Seifa & Percival's Winterspell|Galloping through the snow Sansa's Song|Sansa's Song River's Dance|Swept away by the dance, River forgets all her woes, and for one beautiful moment finds peace Lyra's Coronation|Lyra's Coronation Pledge The Myrmidons|The Myrmidons Natham's Surprise|Natham's surprise. Kyra's Dance|Kyra's dance on Midas. Back from the Dead (Rose)|Back from the Dead (Rose) Bac from the Dead (Tora)|Back from the Dead (Tora) Torani's Coronation|Torani's Coronation Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King|Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King Sansa Exploring|Sansa Exploring Clara's Song|Young Clara sings encouragement to her struggling father "This The Fates Have Said"|What Hera told Achilles was true. Shaina restores her mother's soul to the Elysian Fields, Greece is free once more. The Prince That Was Promised|The Prince That Was Promised. Ducking and Diving|Swimming with Nikon, Valisilwen's pet Orca and diving for pearls on the ocean floor Achilles Returns|Achilles Returns |-| Tragedies= The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate|The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate Hymn for Elis|A Hymn for those who died at Elis The Ruins of Elis|Shaina returns to what is left of the lost kingdom Torani's Hell|Torani's Hell The Horror|When All Seems Lost The Truth About Azrael|The Truth About Azrael Mother & Daughter|Mother & Daughter..... Lyra & Shaina Poisoned!|Shaina puts an end to Torani's dark deeds.....as well as her life. Death of a Queen|Rose's Funeral Poor Seifa!|Seifa lies at death's door. Percival pledges to take her away to some place safe, so she may recover. Lost Children|Torani, Pan & Lyra are kidnapped by Callandra Percival's Death & Regeneration|Percival's Death & Regeneration Gwaine Losing Torani|Gwaine reacts to losing Torani Third Time Unlucky|Third Time Unlucky - Rose dies in battle Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone|Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone Infinite Potential|Clara's Sacrifice "The Throne is Mine!"|Troubles on Midas Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra|Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra |-| Action and Adventure= Poseidon's Defeat|Achilles' triumph as Poseidon is defeated "Out of Our Way"|Shaina Conquers Akator Escape|RUN! To War!|With armies of men marching below, the dragons and their riders soar overhead, leading the war against evil. Muña Zaldrizoti - Shaina's dragons are hatched|Muña Zaldrizoti - Shaina's dragons are hatched Childhood Adventures|Torani, Pan & Lyra's Childhood Adventures Achilles' Final Trial|Achilles' Final Trial to Hades Gwaine's Theme|Gwaine starts a tavern brawl Final Battle|Final Battle Rose vs Tora|Rose vs Tora Tora vs Keras|Tora vs Keras Ride To Victory|Ride to Victory Rose's Speech & Marching to War|Rose's Speech & Marching to War Sky Titans|Sky Titans - The Dragons of Ealdor A Storm of Storms|A Storm of Storms Minions Assemble!|Minions Assemble! (The kids are up to something!) |-| Love Themes= Beyond Heaven & Earth|Achilles & Kyra's Love Theme Against the Odds|Panos & Samiyah's Love Theme Igniting the Stars|Dante & Shaina's Love Theme Percival's Pledge|"Seifa guide me. Seifa teach me. Seifa protect me. In your light I thrive. In your mercy I am sheltered. In your wisdom I am humbled. I live only to love you. My life is yours." Braving the Storm|Laini & Natham's Love Theme Eques Crystállum - Crystal Knight|A piece commissioned by Lyra for Torani & Gwaine. A Walk in the Rain|Lyra & Eldin's first date. Mithian & Bedivere's Theme|Mithian & Bedivere's Theme Seifa & Percival's Theme|Seifa & Percival's Theme Torani & Gwaine's Theme|Torani & Gwaine's Theme Torani & Gwaine's Wedding|Torani & Gwaine's Wedding Royal Wedding in Elis|Fanfare for Lyra & Eldin's Wedding Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Love Theme Drake and Clara|Drake and Clara's Love Theme Rose and Nantes' Love Theme|Rose and Nantes' Love Theme